yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlazeLordX
Decks for Free! Test Pre-Questions Before I give you the actual test, can you show me that you know how to use the Template:Decklist? Just post one up with a few cards on my talk page, then I'll inform Wolf and Resk to also help test you. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 19:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Ahh I see. No problem, I think I saw your Dark Magician and Slifer deck a while back. I still need you to show me that you can use the Template, since that's the neatest and simplest way to give people decklists. If you need help with this, then ask me. If you have any kind of questions feel free to ask me that as well. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 21:22, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, that's fine. If you want to use different colors, just search for "Web Colors", go to Wikipedia, then jump down to "X11 color names". ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 22:21, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I'll tell the other available deck builders to come and give you a test. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 22:21, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Decks for Free Application Test Usually 3 different deckbuilders will come and give you a deck to build, then we discuss, and then we'd hire or not hire you. This time, just 2 Deckbuilders will give you a deck, since almost everyone else is out. All available Deckbuilders, please check his Application at the Application Turn-in-Center. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 22:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) * Ace's Test - You said the deck you had the most trouble with was a Swarm deck, but you excelled at more control-oriented decks. Make a Clown Control deck, I'd like to see what you could do with it. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 22:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha, that's lucky and kinda cool. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 22:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::If another deck builder doesn't give you a deck to build within a few days (3-4 Days), tell me. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 15:16, June 22, 2012 (UTC) * Wolf's Test - I want to see how well you do with a Toon deck (no Exodia obviously). Elite Wolf (talk • ) 19:43, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! We decided to pass you. We both liked your decks, while me and Wolf both disagreed on some of the card choices for the Toon deck, they're nothing minor, and we would be happy to have you aboard. You can start taking any open requests that are on Decks for Free!, the way you know a request is "open", is because no deckbuilder has added their own header tag to a request title. You can tell me a header tag you want, or I can just go ahead and make it "Blaze"? Just add the header tag to a request to let others know you're doing that request. Simple, right? ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 22:04, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I'd also like you to maybe add something to your profile page, so that it creates a link for a poster to click if they have to ask you questions. Example Below of Header Tag: Ace - Yubel Deck Please! Re: Page Anything you want, maybe how you got into YGO, other sites you help out on, stuff about yourself (Remember stuff on the internet stays on the history), your fav decks. Stuff like that. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 18:59, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Anyway your free to take any open requests you want, as long as a deckbuilder's header isn't on that request, that request in question is open. Welcome to the staff. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 20:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm guessing you didn't find any requests interesting? ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 03:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, do you happen to have a VWXYZ deck? ::No problem, just checking. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 18:47, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Private Contact? Is there some way to privately contact you? I want to tell you about something almost all Decks for Free! deckbuilders are told after they join. So, if you want, you can make an Email or something using your Username? I can't tell you DFF's secret info on the talk pages. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 22:56, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, what's your username, exactly? ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 14:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I thought of an easier way. Your DN name is the same as on here, right? (We can just use the DN forums, they have PM, and we don't need to make new accounts, as long as we have a DN account. Anyway, just tell me what your DN is. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 14:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Test a DFF Applicant Please test User:Xerdek. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 14:45, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Scrap Deck Lookover? http://i.imgur.com/WTOBS.jpg Thoughts/Quick Edits to make to the above? ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 01:35, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Seems okay, but I'm not well-versed in the ways of Scraps. Tengu seems random to me though BlazeLordX (talk • ) 01:39, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Shinato, King of a Higher Plane Deck Trial This design started off with the typical Ritual Staples, but I was struck with inspiration. As "Advanced Ritual Art" is tooled towards Normal Monsters, I took this opportunity to include a little Dino Rabbit spin to it. I hope you enjoy my take on "Shinato's Dino Rabbit Kingdom Deck". :) Xerdek! (talk • ) 18:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Whenever you see this Blaze, go to that place. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 14:03, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Check that place once more, and so so occasionally to see what we say. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 01:05, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Test a Couple of People * Test LaserGhost and Brooklyn Rage. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 19:18, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Favor? Could you do the Diva Zero request on DFF? I know you haven't found any that interest you, if you do tell me, and if I'm placed my header on it, I can probably give it to you. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 04:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Dang, saw this and went to look and Lappy got to it. I'll try to keep looking for decks to do. BlazeLordX (talk • ) 14:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: DFF test, I am going on holiday tomorrow and won't be back for two weeks, just thought I should tell you. Is that ok? BROOKLYN RAGE! 04:36, July 27, 2012 (UTC)User:BROOKLYN RAGE! :Yeah sure. Not a problem. BlazeLordX (talk • ) 14:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Genex Controller deck. I did the best I could, thanks for the chance. --BROOKLYN RAGE! 13:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC)User:BROOKLYN RAGE! DFF Application Test IPlay4Fun. Lappyzard (talk • ) 18:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Also test Hastydemon2. Lappyzard (talk • ) 20:06, August 23, 2012 (UTC) DFF Test: Chess Fiends IPlay4Fun (talk • ) 07:44, August 24, 2012 (UTC) DFF Entrance Exam Just to clear up the deck name, it sounds like it would say Is You a Fairy?. Now on to the deck, Athena is able to bring back fallen members of the Itsu family mostly used when Koitsu is in the grave by tributing an unneeded member or an extra Gellenduo. Roll Out was maxed since the deck is focused on using the union powers of the family and is very helpful when Soitsu or Aitsu is attacked and Roll Out is face down. Call mostly brings out Koitsu since he is the hardest one to summon out of the 4 family members and would be attached not long after being brought back. Foolish burial and Lavalval Chain easily put either Koitsu or Doitsu into the grave, Gellenduo and Tour Guide offer up some protection, Gellenduo stays there even after attacked if no damage was taken and would serve as tribute fodder for Athena or Aitsu where as Tour Guide would bring out the other and Xyz summon into Zenmaines or any other rank 3 that would be needed. Sangan searches for any of the Itsu members or Herald of Orange Light, Hearld would also put an Itsu member into the grave. Celestial Transformation would be used for Koitsu, Doitsu, or Athena depeding on whats on the field. And Avarice would bring back the important cards. Hastydemon2 (talk • ) 21:07, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Checking Up Wondering where you are. You might be busy, but DFF has been slowed since as of right now it has been only Lappy and I. Elite Wolf (talk • ) 05:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC)